


Things You Said

by Brighty124 (ikuzonos)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/Brighty124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things written for tumblr prompts, for various fandoms, relationships, and characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things You Said Over the Phone, with Too Many Miles Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ace Attorney, Phoenix/Edgeworth

“I miss you.”

He’d said it so often it was a routine. Even when he wasn’t on the phone with Miles, he’d still utter it under his breath.

“Phoenix, I’ll be home soon.” Miles said gently.

Phoenix whined, “You said that a week ago.”

Miles sighed, “Things are difficult in Europe. I need to finish up my work here, before I can come back.”

Phoenix said, “How much work are you doing? Is it so much that you can’t come and see me? What about Trucy?”

“It is.” Miles insisted, “I want to come home to you and Trucy more than anything, but I don’t have a choice here.”

“Yes you do!” Phoenix snapped, “You can come back, and you…” He trailed off, “I’m sorry.”

Miles paused, before saying, “It’s fine. You’re stressed, I’m stressed, and we’re too far apart.”

Phoenix sighed, “It’s been too long. Every day, I wake up and I wonder if I’m ever going to see you again.”

“Of course you’ll see me again.” Miles said, “I think about you every waking moment.”

Phoenix smiled, “You really mean that, Miles?”

Miles replied, “Every waking moment.”

“Daddy? Are you off the phone yet?”

The call alerted Phoenix, and he called back, “Just a moment, sweetie!”

Miles said, “I take it you have to go.”

Phoenix said quickly, “Just to put Trucy to bed. Then I’ll be right back.”

Miles chuckled, “No, it’s fine. Take care of Trucy. And wish her good night from me, will you?”

Phoenix nodded, “Okay. Night Miles, I love you.”

“…I love you too, Phoenix.”

There was a click. Phoenix set his phone down, and stepped into his daughter’s room. Trucy was lying down in her bed, almost asleep.

She whispered, “Is Uncle Miles coming home soon?”

Phoenix smiled, “A few more days. He wants me to tell you good night.”

Trucy said, “Good night, Uncle Miles. And good night to you too, Daddy.”

Phoenix leant down and kissed her on the forehead, “Get some sleep, pumpkin.” He got up, turned off the light, and shut her door.

Phoenix glanced over at the phone on his desk. Soon, he’d see Miles again. 

Soon, everything would be better.


	2. Things You Said While I Was Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace Attorney, Trucy/Pearl

There are so many things Pearl wants to say right now. But she can’t, not with Trucy in her lap, crying her eyes out.

All she can do is hold her, and rub her back gently.

“It’s not fair.” Trucy whispers, “None of this is fair.”

Pearl says, “Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to, of course.”

Trucy rubs her eyes, “I hate them, Pearly. I never want to go back to school, I can’t ever let them see me again.”

Pearl hums quietly, and holds Trucy close to her.

“Does Mr. Nick know you’re here?” Pearl says after a bit.

Trucy shakes her head, “You’re the only one who knows. As soon as school ended, I came right here.”

-

_Pearl couldn’t sleep. She felt uneasy, like something bad was about to happen. She sat up in bed and sighed. Trucy had called her earlier, sounding nervous, but she hadn’t explained herself at all._

_“I hope she’s okay…”  
_

_A tap on her window startled her, and she stood up, pushing open the window._

_“P-Pearly? Can I come in?”  
_

_Pearl gasped. Trucy was outside, shivering in the cold, her eyes redder than the sun._

_“Of course!’ Pearl said, reaching through, grabbing her friend’s hand, “What’s going on?”  
_

-

Trucy says, “I can’t ever go back. If they see me again, they’ll hurt me. T-They say the most awful things…”

Pearl whispers, “Who cares what they say? You’re completely wonderful, just the way you are.” 

Trucy sniffles, “You really think so?”

“I know so.” Pearl insists, “In fact, I don’t know what I’d do without you. Trucy, you make me so happy.”

Trucy opens her arms, and grips Pearl tightly, her tears soaking Pearl’s clothes.

“T-Thank you… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

-

_“Pearly? Are you alone?”_

_Pearl looked around, and whispered into the phone, “I am. What’s going on?”_

_Trucy’s voice shook, “Y-You know how we said… We said that we’d g-go public with our relationship?”_

_Pearl said, “I remember. Did something-”_

_Trucy cut her off, “Yes.”_

_-_

Pearl whispers, “Do you mind telling me exactly what happened?”

Trucy sighs, “One of the kids at school… Saw that photo of you I put in my locker. They… They asked who you were, and I said you were my girlfriend and…” She breaks off, unable to speak anymore

Pearl squeezes her gently, “Don’t ever listen to them. You are who you are, and you should never let them hurt you.”

Trucy smiles for the first time that night, “Pearly, you’re so kind. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Pearl smiles back.

-

It’s early morning when Maya pushes her way into Pearl’s room. She’s already prepared her speech, but all of that goes out the window when she opens the door.

Trucy and Pearl are asleep in each others arms.

Maya lets out a sigh of relief, and pulls out her cell phone. She punches in a number quickly.

“Maya? Did you-”

Maya smiles, “She’s in Kurain. I don’t know how she got her, but I bet my topknot that Pearly knows.”

She’s okay.


	3. Things You Said That I Wish You Didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dangan Ronpa, Celeste/Kirigiri

Celestia Ludenberg says a lot of things. Most of the time, Kyouko tries to ignore them. She really wants to believe that Celestia has her best interests at heart.

Celestia is forceful and blunt, but she’s one of the best things to ever happen to Kyouko. 

Even if their entire relationship is a secret, it’s important to her. Sneaking through dormitories at night, hidden kisses in a blind spot of the hallway, this kind of secrecy has become Kyouko’s life.

She does so many things for Celestia that she never would otherwise. There’s nobody else in the world she would do this for. Sneaking out to gambling matches, hiding ridiculous amounts of money in her closet, all of this for Celestia Ludenberg.

Everything for a girl who might not even really love her.

“To put all your feelings in one person is dangerous,” Celestia would say, “Especially if that one person is myself.”

Kyouko hates when she says that, because it’s true.

-

_Celestia’s face is still smiling, even though she’s about to be executed. Everyone, even herself, has just voted her guilty._

_Kyouko still doesn’t have all her memories back, but something about Celestia tugs at her, every time she speaks. She can’t explain it, but it’s almost as if Celestia knows too._

_“You were the one who stole that from the dressing room, weren’t you?” Kyouko asks, desperate to keep her face emotionless.  
_

_“Yes, it was me,” Celestia replies, still smiling.  
_

_Kyouko stops hearing her speak, not wanting to hear any of this. It hurts too much._

_“What drove you to such lengths?” Kyouko asks when silence hits. She’s desperate for a response, even then she doesn’t know why.  
_

_What is it about Celestia Ludenberg?_

_Celestia’s eyes go dark, and she yells, screams that she’s desperate to escape. Then her face calms again, as she smiles._

_Aoi bursts out, “How can you be so calm and collected? You’re about to get killed! ...Aren’t you scared?”_

_Celestia replies, “As far as lying is concerned, I am proud to say that I am rather high end. I can even fool my own heart.”_

_She leaves her stand, walking in a circle towards Kyouko. Her heart skips a beat, and then Celestia holds out a hand to her._

_“Do you believe, that perhaps this is hope?” Celestia asks.  
_

_Kyouko hesitates, then brings her hand up to the other girl’s. Celestia brings up her other hand, and presses it into Kyouko’s hand._

_Something falls into her hand, but Kyouko doesn’t let her face betray this._

_“I was unable to see it as such. That is why... No, I am being redundant.”  
_

_Kyouko and Celestia drop their hands at the same time, and Celestia walks away. Kyouko;s gaze trails after her, silently begging her to wait._

_As if she hears, Celestia turns, and smiles one last time, “Well, I hope you all take care. May we meet again in our next lives.”_

_And then she’s gone, and Kyouko Kirigiri never sees her again, because she won’t watch her burn to death, she just can’t._

_Something inside of her hurts, and she wishes she knew what it was._

_-_

There is a knock on Kyouko’s door. She stands, knowing there’s only one person it could be at this hour.

She unlocks the door, and sure enough, there is Celestia, in all her gothic glory.

“May I come in?” It’s a rhetorical question, but Kyouko nods, and lets her in, shutting the door behind them.

Celestia turns to face her, a sad smile on her face, “I’m sorry to have disturbed you.”

“You haven’t,” Kyouko says, “In fact, I missed you.”

Celestia goes quiet for a long moment. When she speaks again, she says, “I have said a lot of things that I regret. As I deceive others, I trick my own heart into believing this is okay. But I am tired of deceiving you.”

There is suddenly no space between them, and Celestia’s soft lips gracefully hit Kyouko’s.

Celestia Ludenberg says a lot of things. Most of the time, Kyouko tires to ignore them.

But now she listens.


End file.
